Miami Heat The Mike Sheridan series
by Jedi40
Summary: Getting out of jail was not the only thing Mike had on his mind. Note: This series contains adult themes, extreme sexual content, and some strong language.


_**Miami Heat**_

_**By Jedi**_

Part 1 of the Mike and Julie series.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and trademarks of CSI: Miami belong to their respective writers, Atlantis Alliance and CBS Television Studios. This is a work of fan fiction and done for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. All other characters that I create are my own and may not be used without my permission. Any resemblances to persons living or dead is coincidental.

It had been three long years since he had been locked up for something he did not really do….and now he was getting out at last.

He could not wait to see his lover again after all this time and to find out why she never showed up to see him in jail.

He packed quickly since he did not have much with him anyway; he had tossed his paisley shirt along time ago and went with a simple T-shirt and jeans. Soon the guards arrived and lead him out of the cell block and through all the gates till they were outside. Then as the last gate rolled aside he spotted her, his Julie waiting for him by his car looking more radiant then ever. He gave her a quick smile and then turned around and gave the guards the finger as he got into the car.

They drove in silence as they went back to the casino were he always had a room on the 15th floor. No sooner had she opened the door to the room and stepped into it then he grabbed her by the shoulder turned her around and grabbing her on each side of the head he planted on hell of a deep longing kiss on her lips, his tongue playing with hers and exploring her mouth till she let out a moan of joy.

All of a sudden he shoved her back hard to the large sofa nearby with the look of pure hate in his eyes._ "You bitch!"_ he said while shutting the door and came over to where she had landed. _"Three years in that hellhole and you never once came to visit me!"_ he roared as he ripped off her top and shorts. _"Three years. And not one letter from you! WHY!"_ His face was red with rage.

"_I was told by the cops it would be better for you if I stayed away"_ She said shaking in fear.

"_The cops said that? Since when do you care what the cops say?"_ he replied as he tore away her bra and silk panties.

And the next thing she knew he kissed her more deeply on the mouth then before and nipped her lower lip as his hands played over her breasts till they became perk and hard. She kissed his pointed ears and licked his neck while his tongue trailed kisses between her breasts and she could feel his rock hard **erection pushing against his jeans begging to be set free near her hips, the feel of it just about made her go mad.**

**"_God how I missed you Julie" _**

**"_And I missed you as well Mike"_**** and she reached down and undid the fly to his jeans and released his huge hard cock. He hissed as she started to stroke it with one had while cupping his balls tenderly with the other.**

**His hands where all over here body has she quickened her pace on his shaft and he came with a gasp and a shudder. Panting he gave her a quick smile and **spreading her legs wide and moving fast as she never saw him move before he had his head between her legs and his tongue deep inside her, so deep that she gasped in shock just from the joy of what he was doing to her. As his tongue flicked inside her his fingers played with her nib until her body rocked as she came with a fire she never felt before. Then all of a sudden his fingers replaced his tongue inside her as he trailed kisses up her body very slowly, as he got near her chest she came again with a loud moan as she climaxed.

"_Do you want anything else?"_ he said with a coy look to his face

"_I want you inside me baby"_ She said__

She yanked his shirt over his head gripping his cock she guided it inside her moist area, has she was starting to let go of it he caught her hand with his and held it there as he brought his member in and out of her while both of them held it, it was nothing she had ever felt before, feeling his power through her hand was more then she could stand. Soon she climaxed again.

Panting and dripping with sweat he was far from done with her. Picking her up from the sofa he carried her into the bedroom, but instead of going to the bed he backed her to the wall grabbed her legs one after the other placing them around his waist and his cock drove inside her, taking one of her arms he held it above her head as he once again assaulted her body with his mouth and cock while holding her to the wall with his strong body and hips. Coming once again with a scream of pure bliss she doubted she could take more of this to her body. Sated he carried her over to the bed and spooning his body behind hers they drifted off to sleep.

She came awake that morning to the sound of the shower running, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she could just make out his ripped body through the shower door. Sensing he was not alone any more he turned toward her and opened the door to let her in.

"_The waters nice and hot and I need someone to wash my back"_ Mike said with a cock of his eyebrow.

Smiling she walked over to the shower and stepped inside and let the hot water wash away the love making from the night before. Then she felt his hands on her body and noticed they were covered with soap, so she let him wash her body from head to toe all the while feeling body react to his touch like it never had before. He took one of the showerheads off its hook and started to rinse her off but when he got to her hips he lifted up one of her legs and draped it over one of his while his fingers opened up her lips to her core he set the head to pulse and let the water invade her. She gasped and writhed as the pleasure of what the water was doing to her made her come again. She looked into Mike's face and saw pure animal lust in it. Grabbing his cock she stroked it hard and fast till he came as well.

Taking the soap she lathered up her hands and washed his body and then rinsed him off.

"_I guess jail was good for you after all"_ She said with a smile as she toweled off.

"_Maybe, but you have been the best thing in my life"_ And smiled back at her and whipped her backside with his towel and she squealed as he took off after her at a run around the bedroom, he caught her and holding her tight _"I never want anything to keep us away for that long ever again"_ Julie said.

"_Me either" _Mike replied and held her even closer to him.

The End

_AN: Both Mike and Julie are in the CSI: Miami episode called "Slow Burn" .Mike is played by my favorite actor on TV Joe Flanigan._

Part 2 is in the works and will be out asap


End file.
